The Sum of Our Choices
The Sum of our Choices ''is a fanfiction being written by Juubi-K on fanfiction.net based upon the Japanese anime series created Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi. =Background= The story itself is an alternate R2, beginning in March 2018 ATB, with two major divergence points from the R1 storyline. The first (chronologically) is that Euphemia li Britannia does not carry out the infamous massacre, having been given a different Geass command by Lelouch, to reveal her 'deepest, darkest, dirtiest secret.' Lelouch is so shocked by the revelation, in light of subsequent events, that he actively suppresses his memory of it. However, Euphemia is assassinated by a rogue Black Knight, named Kyosuke Tenryo, resulting in a riot and massacre, which in turn spark off the Black Rebellion. The events of the Black Rebellion follow the R1 storyline, up to Lelouch's encounter with Suzaku in the cave on Kaminejima, wherein the second divergence point appears. Instead of running away, Kallen chooses to assist Lelouch by stabbing Suzaku and helping him to safety. In so doing, they are captured by a contingent of the Imperial Guard, led by Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself. Charles dismisses Lelouch's allegations, claiming that Euphemia's death was not his doing and implying that the coming fall of Area 11 is merely part of a wider plan. "''But of course, you have no idea of the games that are in play. You don't even know who my opponent is." Charles uses his geass to rewrite Lelouch's memories, making him Zero and only Zero, with no motivation but to achieve his goals. He also rewrites Kallen's memories to make her forget their encounter and his connection with Lelouch. As a result, while she knows that Zero is Lelouch, she doesn't know that Lelouch is a Prince (a fact that complicates their future relationship). This done, they are released and return to Japan, whereupon Zero takes command of a faltering Black Rebellion. Overcoming growing distrust, Zero rallies the Japanese and succeeds in capturing Tokyo. The rebellion drags on over the next month, with Kyoto being liberated in January 2018 and the Keihanshin metropolitan region (including Kobe and Osaka) being besieged. When the last Britannian field army is defeated by Tohdoh at the Battle of Nantan, the remaining Britannian settlements surrender, ending the Black Rebellion. After sleeping for several days due to exhaustion, Zero is visited by CC, who restores his memories. The events of the R2 China arc (involving Tianzi's would-be wedding to Prince Oddyseus) take place in February 2018, Schneizel having brought the plan forward due to the Black Rebellion. The outcome is much the same, the plot diverging in that Kallen manages to escape Chinese captivity and rejoin the battle. The narrative thus begins in March 2018 ATB, as Zero tries to administrate the newly-liberated Japan, and Britannia reels from the defeat and resultant Sakuradite shortages. Schneizel seeks to end Britannia's war with the EU, a war which Zero decides must continue. Thus he seekes to keep the EU in the war while overseeing the resurrection of Japan. On top of this, he has to keep his personal life under control. Some know him as Zero, some as Lelouch Lamperouge, some as Lelouch vi Britannia, though few know him as all three. Lelouch must manage all of this, decide to whom he dares reveal his secret, and from whom it must be kept. =Original Characters= Faramond u Britannia Magnus Constantian more to come Canon Characters Lelouch vi Britannia (Sum of Our Choices) Kallen Kozuki (Sum of Our Choices) more to come Main Factions Holy Empire of Britannia (The Sum of Our Choices) European Ultra-Union Chinese Federation (Sum of Our Choices) Free State of Japan Order of the Black Knights (Sum of Our Choices) Shinri-Kyo-Kai Provisional Diet Knightmare Frames Charlemagne Orlando Lupo Panzer-Bjorn Weapons and Vehicles Ganelon Jetbike Adler-class Floatship Glacier Fortress Category:Fanfictions